The Tile Divide
The first episode after the hiatus kicks off with Paper sitting on a bench with OJ (noticeably still without his orange juice) laying next to him. Paper laments the tragic nature of his possible elimination, and questions how anyone could vote him out as opposed to Bow. OJ groans in response, and Paper tells him to quit complaining. OJ angrily straightens up and yells at Paper how sick he is without his orange juice, while Paper picks up a container of orange juice from the ground. Paper says he's sorry to hear about OJ's discomfort as he sips his Notts Juice. OJ asks in shock if what Paper's drinking is orange juice, to which Paper ignorantly responds yes, starting to ask why he cares until OJ grabs it away from him. He tries to pour the juice into him, but only a drop comes out. OJ confronts Paper, asking him how Paper could hide that juice from him all this time, to which Paper doesn't know how to respond. OJ walks away, starting to yell about how enraged he is until MePhone lands on him and breaks him. MePhone turns around, revealing he is actually MePhone4S. He dramatically yells that he's back as lightning strikes around him. Paper claims he's never heard of him, and 4S grabs Paper's orange juice, crushes it in his hand, and throws it on the ground. He approaches MePhone4, who asks in a frightened voice how he came back after being thrown in the quicksand pit. MePhone4S starts to explain until MePhone4 interrupts him, stating that 4S can't hurt him anyway. 4S starts to say something else but 4 won't let him talk. Siri threatens MePhone for disrespecting her master, but 4S tells her he'll handle the situation himself. He demands to host again, otherwise he'll kill OJ. MePhone sarcastically comments how he can't let OJ die, but ends up letting him host anyway. 4S happily throws OJ over his shoulder, celebrating that he's finally hosting Inanimate Insanity again. MePhone4 corrects him, saying that he's only co-hosting, which 4S agrees to. After 4 walks away, 4S mutters under his breath that "his news will have to wait", before following 4. Elimination Time! MePhone4 begins to recap who won immunity last time, but MePhone4S finishes his sentence for him, saying that Pickle and Taco rounded up the most eliminated contestants last time, winning them immunity. 4 complains that 4S cut him off, and says he can't co-host if he acts like this. 4S yells that he's sorry and begs for forgiveness. 4 allows him to continue, and 4S announces that 546 votes were received- the most ever. 4 states that the prizes are lollipops, but 4S argues, saying the prizes should be his chainsaws. After a brief argument, 4S decides to give each contestant one of each, throwing both lollipops and chainsaws to Pickle and Taco, despite Pickle's protests. MePhone4 announces that OJ received 96 votes and is safe. OJ dodges the chainsaw, but is shattered by the lollipop. 4S states that the final two is Bow and Paper, the physical flat and the personality flat (showing on-screen Bow has the IQ of a potato). He comments that they are both annoying. Bow disagrees and says that she's funny and popular, and 4S counters this by saying her popularity got her 211 (actually 239) votes. At first Bow reacts happily, until she realizes what has happened and becomes upset. MePhone says he's been waiting for Bow to be eliminated ever since she joined. Bow attempts to use her last chair to protect her from the Fist Thingy to no avail, and lands in a small box which locks itself shut on Idiotic Island. When OJ asks why she was locked in a box, MePhone explains it's a precaution to make sure she won't escape and join the show again. When Life Takes Away Lemons... Pickle tells Taco he doesn't know what to do to help her find more lemons, causing Taco to yell at him. Paper offers to provide assistance as a way of saying sorry for being evil to all of them for several episodes. Pickle asks if he knows anything about lemons, and Paper responds that he can help utilizing psychotherapy. OJ walks over, commenting that another one of his friends is betraying and abandoning him. Paper responds that he was just going to help Taco with her problem, when OJ mentions how Paper never helped him earlier when he was out of orange juice. Paper tells OJ he's right, and apologizes for not helping him, surprising OJ, he recounts that every other friend he's had betrayed or used him. Paper assures him that he won't betray him no matter what happens. Tile Terror MePhone4 starts to ask if the contestants are ready for the next challenge, but they all excitedly say yes before he can finish. 4S asks 4 what the challenge is, and 4 explains it's called Tile Terror and shows off a platform with rows of tiles that is attached to a pole. 4S asks if the challenge is deathly and hilarious, and 4 starts to say it really isn't. 4S angrily deems his challenge boring and demands they use his super death trap as the challenge. 4 decides to let the contestants vote and asks them who prefers to compete in 4S's death trap. After a brief pause, only Taco raises her hand. 4S hints that he would kill those who didn't vote for his challenge if he had any chainsaws leftover from the elimination. MePhone4 sarcastically comments that he surprisingly won, and starts to explain the challenge. He points out there are 10 rows of 4 tiles, each with one faulty tile, and if a contestant falls through, they must start over. Whoever makes it to the end first wins immunity. 4 tells Pickle and Taco that for winning the previous challenge they get to use a hoverboard, and tosses it in front of them. 4S mentions that the two of them could split it, and breaks the hoverboard in half and throws it at their feet. Pickle happily says that sharing is caring, before realizing that the hoverboard is now broken and can't be used. The contestants are all flung up to the first row of tiles, and MePhone4 begins the challenge. Pickle asks if skipping tiles is allowed, to which 4S angrily answers, "NOOOO!". Taco tells Pickle that she can use her lemons to crack faulty tiles, until Pickle reminds her that she doesn't have lemons anymore, leaving Taco a bit depressed. OJ figures out a smart method of holding Paper on top of tiles in front of them so they can see which tiles will fall and which are safe to stand on. On the other hand, Pickle just picks a random tile and tells Taco they should both jump onto it, citing the theory of "safety in numbers". Taco begins to disagree, but Pickle doesn't hear her and picks her up. He jumps to the tile, which falls through, leaving Pickle to fall on the ground with both Taco and the tile hitting him. Pickle comments that this method actually wasn't really safe. OJ and Paper reach the second-to-last row of tiles, and OJ mentions the challenge was surprisingly easy. Paper points out that only one of them can win immunity. OJ, hoping to avoid a repeat of the Bomb incident, asks if the both of them can win immunity. 4S yells that they can't since he hates victory. Paper tells OJ that he caused him a lot of pain earlier, and that he deserves to win. OJ thanks him and jumps onto the last tile. Death Trap and a Farewell MePhone4 announces that OJ wins the challenge, and says how this hasn't happened for a quite a while. 4S says that since Pickle, Taco, and Paper lost, they have to go through his death trap. Pickle is thrown onto spikes and then completely crushed. A match is thrown through Paper, lighting him on fire, and he falls down into the lava below. Taco stands on a platform which flips over to leave her hanging onto it by her tongue, but her tongue rips into two pieces and she lands with a splash in the lava. 4S is amused by all of the deaths, but 4 says he's being too cruel to everyone. 4S shoots back that he's a cruel host as well, and 4 responds that he's not nearly as bad as he is. 4 decides to put him somewhere he can't hurt anybody. 4S yells that he must stay because he needs him, and despite having his fun before, he now has to tell him something. 4 says he doesn't need to hear it and snaps his fingers, causing a cage to appear behind them. MePhone4S yells that 4 doesn't understand and that "he's coming", but he is hit by the Fist Thingy and lands in a cage before he can finish. He might be reffering to MePhone5,due to the iPhone5 recently coming out. MePhone4 apologizes to the viewers for 4S's behavior and announces that Pickle, Taco, and Paper are up for elimination. After the credits, Apple is seen in the abandoned Idiotic Island. She yells out that she's still here, and then sees something coming towards her. It turns out to be the "2' from the Idiotic Island clone that flew away when Bomb exploded last episode, and it slices her in half. Trivia *This is the first episode with 1080p Flash animation. *This is the first time two characters have hosted simultaneously. *MePhone4S returns in a speaking role for the first time since 4Seeing The Future, as well as his counterpart Siri. *Before Bow and Paper are hit by the fist thingy during the "physical flat and the personality flat", the text "trololol why duz bow liek chairz?" appears above "IQ < A potato". *Bow is punched by the Fist Thingy for the first time since Double Digit Desert. *Pickle's voice has deepened significantly since the previous episode *Despite how 4S escaped the quicksand pit not being fully explained, from what he did get to say, it is hinted that he came out of the duplicate one like OJ and Paintbrush did in 4Seeing The Future. *This the first time OJ won a challenge since the teams merged in 4Seeing The Future. **Coincidentally, both episodes that OJ has won have had MePhone4S either host or co-host. *This is the first (and only) episode that uses various Battle For Dream Island (BFDI) assets. **Not including when they kept them in the next episodes. *Notts is a parody of Motts. *BFDI assets are used in this episode. References *The "lollipops and chainsaws" bit during the elimination is a possible reference to the Lollipop Chainsaw video game. *The pink hoverboard that MePhone4 gives as a tool to Pickle and Taco is a reference to Back to the Future Part 2. *Taco yells "Finland!" at Pickle, a reference to the SpongeBob episode Frankendoodle. *4S announces "I'm back!", a reference to Arnold's line in Terminator 3. Goofs *'Major Goof:' MePhone4S and the TV at elimination both said that Bow recieved 211 votes, when in reality, Bow recieved 239 votes. **If Bow did recieve 211 votes, Paper would've ironically been eliminated with 239 votes. **The problem was fixed with an annotation. *In the recap, Paper was shown doing a headstand with the rest of the contestants, while in the actual episode, Paper was not present at all. **At the same time Pickle has no face at all. ***This is actually the case of in Episode 14, he was shown turning his head, so he was facing the other way. *Paper's orange juice carton is not seen at all until he reaches next to the bench and grabs it. *'''Math Goof '''The TV's mathematics are incorrect, as it displays that 341, 346 and 386 > 546 (> meaning more than). **The correct term would've been using <. *As Bow pummels into her small box in Idiotic Island, Balloon, Pepper, and Salt are all missing their arms. *During the elimination, MePhone4S's body is old. *When Paper goes to the death trap, he has eyelashes. *Idiotic Island and The Island are probably very far each other. It is unknown how OJ knew that Bow was getting trapped in a box. Deleted15-3.png Deleted15-2.png Deleted15-1.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Merged Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Viewers Vote Category:Inanimate Insanity